


Au-delà des apparences

by GirlOfTheMoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Friendship, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfTheMoon/pseuds/GirlOfTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galice, 85 avant J-C: Antonio Carriedo, jeune Galicien, voit son village attaqué et détruit par des troupes romaines et se voit devenir un esclave par la suite. <br/>Rome, 78 avant J-C: Lovino Romano Vargas, jeune Romain issu d'une riche famille, protège un esclave durant une punition publique, sans savoir qu'il venait en cet instant de lier son destin avec celui de cet esclave.</p>
<p>Ces deux jeunes hommes n'ont pourtant rien en commun: l'un est un jeune citoyen Romain libre et impétueux au passé bien sombre, l'autre est un esclave marqué par les sévices et les horreurs de son statut. Et pourtant, ils sont bien plus liés qu'ils ne le croient et devront apprendre l'un comme l'autre qu'il faut savoir regarder au-delà des apparences.</p>
<p>(Petite note à lire absolument avant de commencer l'histoire!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petite Note de début

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes.**

 

Cette histoire sera une fanfiction d'Hetalia, plus précisément un projet d'écriture sur lequel je travaille depuis plusieurs mois déjà, qui est encore loin d'être achevé mais que je voudrais vous faire partager. Avant que vous ne vous précipitiez sur le prologue de mon histoire, lisez TOUTE cette note car ce sera un des uniques avertissements que je laisserai tout au long de cette fiction (sauf pour quelques chapitres où j'avertirai peut être à nouveau). De plus, je tiens à mettre quelques explications au clair, en plus des avertissements donc soyez très attentifs :

\- Pour commencer, mon histoire se passera au temps de l'Antiquité romaine, l'époque des grandes conquêtes mais aussi d'autres événements historiques qui apparaîtront en fonction des années et qui seront précisés dans les chapitres qui les traiteront. L'histoire sera particulièrement sérieuse, sans pour autant tourner trop au dark, mais le contexte ne permettra pas beaucoup d'humour, bien que j'essaierai de glisser des moments joyeux ou drôles.

\- A cette période de l'histoire, l'esclavagisme est très présent et je tiens à faire quelques précisions à ce sujet : pour la grande majorité des personnes à cette époque, un esclave n'est rien de plus qu'un objet ou un animal, il n'est considéré en aucun cas comme un humain. Rares étaient les familles qui traitaient leurs esclaves avec respect et donc avec humanité. Attendez vous donc à voir de la violence mais aussi des allusions au viol pour les esclaves et cela quels que soit leur âge ou même leur sexe (homme, femme et même enfant, personne n'était épargné).

\- Certains mots, situations ou fonctions de personnages seront expliqués à la fin de chaque chapitre, de même que les traductions pour des phrases ou des mots. Si jamais quelques traductions vous posent problème, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

\- Enfin, la plupart des personnages de l'histoire vous paraîtront peut être OOC, de même que certaines relations, mais je vous rappelle que les caractères de chaque personnage ont été adaptés avec l'époque, les rôles de chacun et aussi leur vécu. Un personnage d'Hetalia ayant dans le manga un caractère joyeux ne sera sûrement pas comme ça s'il est depuis plusieurs années un esclave maltraité, par exemple. J'ai tout de même fait en sorte que les caractères des personnages restent malgré tout fidèles sur certains points.

Pour l'instant, ça sera tout. Si jamais vous avez des questions ou besoin que je clarifie un peu plus certaines choses, laissez moi un commentaire ou envoyez moi un message. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!


	2. Prologue - Vida e Morte

# Prologue - Vida e morte

 

 

###  _95 av. J-C, Galice_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur les terres hispaniques. Une nuit au ciel dégagé, parsemé d’une multitude d’étoiles et dont la lune, pleine en cette soirée, éclairée le monde de magnifiques rayons argentés. N’importe qui se trouvant à l’extérieur serait le témoin d’un magnifique spectacle tant le paysage sauvage semblait en cet instant féerique. Mais cette nuit, dans la région de la Galice, personne n’était dehors pour admirer le paysage. Les tribus locales étaient toutes plongées dans un profond sommeil. Femmes, enfants, hommes, tous dormaient en cet instant et le silence de la nuit ne semblait en rien pouvoir réveiller qui que ce soit.

Du moins, ce ne fut pas le cas très longtemps car très vite, des cris résonnèrent dans ce silence serein et la lune comme les étoiles furent alors témoins d’un événement magnifique. Dans une petite hutte faite de bois et de paille, les cris de douleur d’une femme se firent entendre. Son ventre lui causait des douleurs atroces et lui demandait beaucoup d’effort alors qu’à ses côtés, un jeune homme s’y trouvait, lui tenant la main tout en essayant de la rassurer. Une femme d’un certain âge se trouvait aussi dans la hutte, assistant le jeune couple dans cette épreuve. Tandis qu’à l’extérieur, le reste de la tribu, réveillé par les cris, attendait avec impatience le verdict qui serait donné dans quelques instants.

Et très vite, les cris de la femme s’atténuèrent tandis que d’autres cris vinrent remplacer les précédents mais dont les sons étaient bien différents : c’étaient les cris d’un bébé. Une vie supplémentaire venait d’apparaître au sein de cette tribu en cette magnifique nuit étoilée. La vieille femme tenait dans ses bras le petit corps fragile du bébé enveloppé dans un drap et le tendit vers l’autre femme qui se redressait lentement dans une position assise.

 _″ É un neno, Damaris. É un neno,_ déclara la femme d’une voix emplie d’émotions ″.

La dénommée Damaris tendit ses bras tremblant et récupéra l’enfant qu’elle porta contre sa poitrine, des larmes s’échappant de ses yeux noisettes tandis que l’homme étreignit en douceur la jeune femme.

_″ Temos un fillo, Ewen. Noso fillo… ″_

Oui, cette nuit fut sans doute la plus belle pour la tribu, plus belle encore que toutes celles ayant passé jusqu’à présent. Et à travers la joie de ce peuple, un nom se fit entendre.

Antonio.

 

 

 

###  _92 av. J-C, Rome_

 

Ce fut une nuit similaire qui éclairait la ville de Rome, une nuit qui aurait dû être tout aussi calme que celle d’il y a trois ans. Et pourtant, cette nuit ne fut pas si paisible pour certains habitants, réveillés eux aussi par des cris.

Un peu à l’écart de la ville et de ses nombreux _insulae_ se dressait une _domus_ , luxueux palais à la différence de la plupart des bâtiments qui composaient la capitale. A l’intérieur, une pièce avait ses portes closes mais à travers le bois épais, les cris déchirants d’une femme se faisaient entendre. Un homme se tenait à l’extérieur de la pièce, faisant les cent pas devant la porte, dans l’attente d’une conclusion à tout cela.

L’homme avait plus d’une quarantaine d’années et possédait une forte carrure qui imposait le respect. De courts cheveux bruns dont deux petites boucles rebelles semblaient ressortir et de grands yeux couleur ambre venaient compléter la description de cet homme. Pieds nus sur le sol de marbre, il ne portait qu’une simple tunique blanche en lin descendant jusqu’à ses mollets et décorée de fils dorés. Cet homme était le maître des lieux. Marcus Romulus Vargas. Et voilà près d’une heure qu’il attendait devant cette porte, avec interdiction d’y rentrer tant que cela ne serait pas terminé.

Et pourtant, que Jupiter en soit témoin, ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait de rentrer dans cette pièce. Par tous les dieux, c’était sa fille qu’il entendait crier ainsi ! Sa fille qui souffrait pendant que lui devait attendre et ne rien faire. Sa petite fille…Cornelia… Il avait été heureux de savoir qu’elle était enceinte, malgré la perte de son mari survenu quelques temps auparavant, et il savait parfaitement qu’un accouchement ne pouvait se faire sans douleur mais il aurait vraiment prié pour qu’elle n’ait pas à subir cela. La question était maintenant de savoir combien de temps cela allait durer et autant dire que Marcus appréhendait ce moment.

Cependant, les cris avaient commencé à s’arrêter et un silence s’était maintenant installé. Et l’homme eut beau essayé d’entendre quelque chose à travers les portes, pas un son ne s’entendit de l’autre côté. Il dut donc encore attendre qu’on lui ouvre la porte. Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis ce fut dix minutes qui défilèrent. Alors que Marcus commençait à craindre le pire, la porte finit par s’ouvrir, laissant place à une jeune femme ayant un peu plus de la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux vert clair. Si dans un premier temps, le maître des lieux sembla soulagé, cela ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu’il vit la longue tunique de la femme couverte de sang et le regard de cette dernière.

″ Ellen…, commença-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, Maître. Cornelia…Maîtresse Cornelia n’a pas survécu…, déclara d’une voix faible la dénommée Ellen. ″

Il sembla à Marcus qu’un vent glacé venait de pénétrer à l’intérieur de sa propriété et l’enveloppait désormais. Des tremblements le prirent alors qu’il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus fort. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. L’homme s’avança et posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de l’esclave, cette dernière sursautant à la réaction de son maître.

″ Que s’est-il passé ?

-L’accouchement…s’est mal passé. Tout allait bien au début mais il y a eu des complications et la Maîtresse a perdu trop de sang. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour empêcher que cela s’aggrave, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Et…Et l’enfant…?, demanda Marcus dans un murmure.

-Les enfants vont très bien. ″ Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux ambrés de l’homme à cette remarque. Avait-il bien entendu ?

″ Il n’y a pas eu un mais deux enfants, Maître, reprit l’esclave. Deux petits garçons.

-…Puis-je voir ma fille et les enfants ? ″

Après une hésitation, la jeune femme hocha la tête et ouvrit le battant de la porte, maintenant cette dernière pour permettre à Marcus de passer et pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans une douce pénombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies ayant été allumées pour éclairer suffisamment les lieux. Allongée sur un lit, reposait le corps inerte d’une jeune femme. A première vue, on aurait pu penser qu’elle dormait simplement, son visage paraissant tellement serein en cet instant mais à aucun moment, Marcus ne vit la poitrine de sa fille se soulever, de même qu’il remarqua avec horreur une grande quantité de sang qui tâchait les draps du lit. Il s’avança jusqu’à se trouver à côté du lit et d’une main tremblante, prit délicatement celle de la jeune femme, frissonnant lorsqu’il se rendit compte que cette dernière était déjà glacée. Les cheveux bruns de Cornelia étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, semblables à une auréole tandis que les yeux clos de la jeune femme empêchait Marcus de pouvoir admirer les yeux brun doré de sa fille.

Fermant les yeux un instant, l’homme ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Alors, cela devait se passer ainsi ? Après avoir enlevé son gendre, les Dieux avait réclamé sa fille comme tribut en échange de permettre à ses petits-fils de vivre. Il ne pouvait défier les divinités de son peuple et il savait que s’il avait agi ainsi, ces derniers auraient encore pu le punir en le privant de la dernière famille qu’il lui restait. Posant la main de Cornelia sur son ventre, Marcus déposa par la suite un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers l’esclave aux yeux verts.

″ Où sont les enfants ? ″

Silencieusement, la jeune Ellen se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où un berceau avait été placé, l’homme la suivant avant de se retrouver en face d’un spectacle des plus attendrissants : emmaillotés dans des draps de laine, deux bébés dormaient à poings fermés, aucun ne semblant avoir conscience du drame qu’avait engendré leur naissance. Doucement, l’esclave prit un des enfants avant de le tendre à son maître, ce dernier le prenant avant de le placer sur son côté droit. La même chose fut faite pour le second bébé, cette fois placé sur le côté gauche de Marcus. L’homme regardait à présent ses deux petits-fils silencieusement. Ils étaient si innocents et il serait stupide de sa part de leur attribuer la faute sur la mort de leur mère. Pensant alors à quelque chose, il releva la tête avant de demander à la jeune femme.

″ Est-ce qu’ils ont un nom ?

-Oui. Maîtresse Cornelia voulait leur donner un nom avant de partir. Celui à votre gauche s’appelle Lovino et le second Feliciano. ″

Marcus hocha simplement la tête avant de redevenir silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir. Les Dieux lui avaient pris sa fille mais en échange, ils lui avaient permis d’avoir droit à deux petits-fils, ce que même lui n’aurait jamais cru possible. Si le prix à payer avait été la perte de Cornelia, alors il ferait en sorte d’honorer sa mémoire en prenant soin de ses petits-enfants.

″ J’accepte ce dernier souhait, s’il s’agit de celui de Cornelia. Et c’est décidé, mes petits-enfants se nommeront respectivement Lovino Romano Vargas et Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. ″

Cette nuit, une vie supplémentaire venait de rejoindre les Enfers de Pluton mais deux vies purent être sauvées. Cependant, personne n’aurait pu penser que le destin d’une de ces deux petites vies était lié à une seconde vie, née depuis quelques années déjà dans une autre terre.

 

 

 

###  _85 av. J-C, Galice_

La terre semblait trembler, comme si quelque chose se déplaçait en continu en dessous de la face terrestre et s’approchait de plus en plus. Tel était le sentiment du petit garçon de dix ans alors qu’il courrait à travers son village, cherchant la hutte où il habitait avec ses parents. Il ignorait ce qui causait ce tremblement mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne cessait de croître au creux de sa poitrine. Qui plus est, il avait vu la plupart des guerriers pendant sa traversée et cela ne l’avait guère rassuré. Quand les guerriers commençaient à se rassembler, c’était pour deux raisons : soit parce qu’ils se préparaient à partir en chasse, soit parce que le village allait être attaqué. Or, ce n’était actuellement pas la période de la journée où les guerriers partaient chasser.

Et ce simple constat suffisait à effrayer l’enfant, qui ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Le village avait déjà combattu des tribus voisines et à chaque fois, s’en était sorti et était parvenu à garder leurs terres protégées, et cela malgré de nombreuses pertes. Aussi, il ne savait pas si les choses allaient être différentes ou non. Le petit garçon sembla tout de même soulagé lorsqu’il trouva enfin la hutte et il ne tarda pas à y pénétrer, content de voir que ses parents étaient bien là.

_″ Mom ! Papa ! O que está pasando ? A terra treme ! ″_

A ces paroles, le jeune Galicien vit ses parents cesser leurs activités avant de le fixer pendant un moment. Il ne sut si le fait d’avoir dit cela était une bonne chose, après tout, dire et constater que la terre tremble est toujours annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais après la surprise, l’enfant vit alors d’autres sentiments traverser le regard de ses parents : la colère, la tristesse, la résignation. Mais il n’y avait pas la moindre peur, comme si…

″ _Chegaron…,_ déclara alors son père d’une voix sombre.

 _-Vostede sabe o que ten que facer._ ″

Sous ses yeux surpris, le petit garçon vit son père quitter la hutte et les laisser seuls, sa mère et lui. Il ne savait pas ce que cette dernière voulait dire exactement mais cela devait sûrement être quelque chose de très important pour que son père se montre aussi sérieux d’un coup. Et cela ne fit que l’inquiéter encore plus, d’autant plus que ses parents ne semblaient pas effrayer par les événements, comme s’ils savaient ce qui allait se passer, là où lui était dans l’ignorance totale et ne comprenait rien.

_″ Antonio, olle para min. ″_

Trop occupé à fixer l’entrée de la hutte où son père avait disparu, le jeune Galicien, qui répondait au nom d’Antonio, se tourna vers sa mère, qui était maintenant à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Il la regarda alors, ses yeux verts rencontrant les yeux noisette de sa mère. Il les avait toujours trouvés magnifiques, même si les habitants de la tribu et sa mère disaient très souvent que les siens étaient sûrement les plus beaux et très semblables à ceux de son père. De sa mère, il avait hérité de ses cheveux brun foncé, son sourire mais aussi son sérieux dans les tâches à effectuer, tandis que de son père, il tenait ses yeux, sans doute sa taille, mais aussi sa joie de vivre, que cela soit avec sa famille ou avec les habitants de sa tribu.

Cependant, le petit Antonio fut arraché à ses pensées par sa mère, cette dernière ayant posé ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et qui avait fini par reprendre la parole.

_″ Quero que sexa forte e nunca esquecer quen lle é._

_-Mamá…,_ commença le jeune garçon, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui disait cela.

 _-Prometa-me !_ ″

Il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter au ton employé. Certes, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entendait sa mère lever la voix contre lui. Quand il avait fait une bêtise ou si jamais il n’avait pas fait la corvée dont elle l’avait chargé, il se faisait réprimander. Mais là, jamais l’enfant n’avait entendu sa mère aussi désespérée, comme si elle voulait être certaine qu’il n’oubliera pas ce qu’elle lui a demandé et surtout, qu’il le promettra.

_″ Eu prometer. ″_

A cet instant, le petit Galicien vit le soulagement sur le visage de sa mère, il eut même droit à un sourire de sa part mais qui était si différent des autres sourires qu’elle avait pu lui donner : il semblait heureux mais aussi tellement triste. Au même moment, Antonio entendit des pas se rapprocher de la hutte et il tourna sa tête vers l’entrée pour voir que son père était revenu mais il tenait quelque chose qui eut tôt fait de dissiper son soulagement : un couteau de chasse. Il savait que son père l’utilisait rarement mais surtout, il ne l’amenait jamais dans la hutte, c’était interdit. Alors pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ? Sa mère l’arracha à sa contemplation de l’arme blanche, ses mains ayant quitté les épaules pour se placer sur les joues de l’enfant, ce dernier fixant une nouvelle fois la femme en face de lui.

 _″ Quérote, meu fillo…,_ dit-elle d’une voix douce et en cet instant si bienveillante. ″

Elle ponctua cette dernière phrase par un baiser sur le front du jeune garçon avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers son mari. Les deux adultes se faisaient maintenant face, ne se quittant pas des yeux un instant. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi à se regarder, l’enfant put même lire de nouveau les émotions présentes dans leur regard, cette fois-ci, il y avait de l’amour, de l’assurance mais toujours cette tristesse. On ne sut combien de temps cela dura mais la Galicienne finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête et tout se passa en un éclair : l’homme relevant son couteau de chasse, la lame coupant net la gorge de la jeune femme, le sang giclant sur le sol et le corps commençant lentement à s’affaisser.

Antonio ne bougea pas, il était comme paralysé par la vision qui s’offrait à lui : son père… venait juste de tuer sa mère. Il venait de l’égorger, juste devant lui. Et sa mère n’avait rien fait, elle l’avait laissé faire, comme si les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Mais malgré cela, il ne réagissait toujours pas, même lorsque son père rattrapa le corps de sa mère pour l’allonger en douceur sur le sol et lorsqu’il s’adressa à lui.

_″ Non deixes que te incorporarse. ″_

Puis il se redressa et quitta la hutte rapidement. Mais l’enfant resta là, le regard vide, ses yeux étaient posés sur le corps inanimé de sa mère sans vraiment la voir, son esprit semblait s’être déconnecté dès l’instant où il avait vu l’arme trancher la gorge de la jeune femme. Pourtant, avec des mouvements presque mécaniques et le regard toujours aussi vide, il se redressa et marcha vers l’entrée de la hutte, enjambant le corps sans vie de celle qui fut sa mère.

A l’extérieur, c’était un véritable chaos : on pouvait entendre des cris, des pleurs, le son des armes qui s’entrechoquaient dans des bruits métalliques et aigus. Mais tout cela ressemblait à un énorme bourdonnement dans les oreilles d’Antonio alors qu’il marchait à travers ce qui commençait à être un véritable champ de ruines, dont le feu commençait à faire son travail, brûlant certaines huttes. Il n’y aurait bientôt plus rien ici, hormis des corps morts, par les armes ou par le feu, des restes d’habitations que les flammes n’auraient pas terminées de consumer, de la cendre et de la poussière, que le vent aurait tôt fait de faire disparaître.

Mais tout cela semblait ne rien signifier dans l’esprit du jeune Galicien dont l’esprit était toujours aussi vide et dénué de toutes pensées rationnelles. Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’approchait lentement mais sûrement du tintement des armes, tintement qu’il entendait à peine. Il s’arrêta alors et fixa droit devant lui, d’abord sans prêter attention à ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir puis, ses grands yeux verts retrouvèrent petit à petit leur éclat alors que de la peur commençait à s’insinuer dans son corps.

Là, à quelques mètres de lui, un combat avait lieu entre un homme de sa tribu et un autre homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. De même, cet homme ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu’il avait pu rencontrer jusqu’à présent. On aurait dit qu’il était fait de métal car il en était recouvert, du moins, c’était l’impression que donnait l’armure que portait l’homme, bien que l’on pouvait discerner par moment le tissu rouge d’une tunique, descendant à mi-cuisses, sous cette protection de métal. Un casque venait compléter l’habit de cet inconnu, ne permettant pas tout de suite d’identifier son visage ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à des chaussures mais faites de cuir, de ce fait, seules les jambes de l’homme en métal étaient visibles et c’était bien la seule chose prouvant à Antonio que c’était bel et bien un homme.

Cependant, sa fascination pour l’homme s’estompa aussi vite qu’elle était apparue car il avait aussi constaté autre chose et c’était la raison de sa peur : l’homme qui appartenait à son peuple, c’était son père. Il ne se demanda même pas si ce qu’il faisait était fou ou non mais l’enfant courut, le plus vite qu’il pouvait, voulant à tout prix empêchait que son père se fasse blesser.

 _″ Pai ! Pai !,_ criait-il pendant sa course. ″

Mais alors qu’il avait parcouru à peine la moitié de sa course, deux bras vinrent le saisir par la taille, stoppant net son avancée et un instant après, il fut soulevé du sol. Le jeune Galicien, d’abord surpris, commença à se débattre, puisant dans ses forces pour que celui qui le tenait lâche prise et le laisse continuer. Mais malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à se libérer, pire encore, il était déplacé, l’éloignant du combat que menait son père.

_″ Déixeme ir ! Quero ver o meu pai ! ″_

Peu importe combien il criait et suppliait, la personne qui l’avait attrapé restait sourde à sa demande. D’ailleurs, Antonio vit alors un autre homme en métal s’approcher de son ravisseur et lui, bien que le casque de ce dernier soit un peu différent de celui de l’homme qui combattait son père. Il y eut alors une conversation, dans une langue que le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas mais, alors que l’attention de celui qui le maintenait semblait s’être un peu relâchée, il fit quelque chose de particulier : il mordit la main de son ravisseur.

Très vite, le cri de l’homme se fit entendre, libérant par la même occasion l’enfant qui repartit en courant vers le champ où devait encore se trouver son père. En quelques instants, il était vite revenu à son point de départ mais lorsqu’il revint, ce fut un autre spectacle qui l’attendit : son père était à genoux sur le sol, l’épée de l’homme en métal traversant de part en part sa poitrine. Antonio fut de nouveau paralysé par la scène, cette fois-ci bien conscient de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Et alors qu’il continuait à regarder, son regard rencontra celui de son père, deux paires d’émeraudes tellement similaires en cet instant, avant que l’une d’entre elle ne se ternisse de manière définitive.

Ce fut la dernière chose que vit le jeune Galicien avant que tout ne devienne noir pour lui. Tout autour, il n’y avait plus que les flammes qui réduisaient tout sur leur passage, des cris et des pleurs, qui disparaîtront bientôt comme la cendre qui s’envole après que le vent ait soufflé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce prologue et j'ai quelques petites choses à dire. Pour commencer, les traductions:
> 
> Vida e morte : La vie et la mort. (italien)  
> É un neno : C’est un garçon. (galicien)  
> Temos un fillo… Noso fillo : Nous avons un fils… Notre fils. (galicien)  
> Mom! Papa! O que está pasando? A terra treme! : Maman ! Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ? La terre tremble ! (galicien)  
> Chegaron : Ils arrivent. (galicien)  
> Vostede sabe o que ten que facer : Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. (galicien)  
> Olle para min : Regarde-moi. (galicien)  
> Quero que sexa forte e nunca esquecer quen lle é : Je veux que tu sois fort et que tu n’oublies jamais qui tu es. (galicien)  
> Prometa-me : Promet-le moi. (galicien  
> Eu prometer : Je le promets. (galicien)  
> Quérote, meu fillo : Je t’aime, mon fils. (galicien)  
> Non deixes que te incorporarse : Ne les laisse pas t’attraper. (galicien)  
> Pai ! Pai ! : Papa ! Papa ! (galicien)  
> Déixeme ir! Quero ver o meu pai! : Lâchez-moi ! Je veux aller voir mon père ! (galicien)
> 
> La Galice est une région espagnole située au Nord-ouest de l'Espagne, juste au dessus du Portugal. Elle a été envahie dès 137 avant J-C et fut le théâtre de conflits entre Carthage et Rome durant les guerres puniques. Il y eut par la suite d'autres conflits jusqu'en 19 avant J-C (fin des guerres cantabres qui ont commencé en 26 avant J-C) où les Galiciens cessèrent leur résistance face aux troupes romaines.
> 
> Les personnages de Damaris, Ewen, Cornelia et Ellen viennent de mon imagination. Quant aux autres: Antonio est Espagne, Marcus est Rome, Feliciano est Italie du Nord et Lovino est Italie du Sud.
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce prologue. En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de son histoire. A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 1: Incontri e lesioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galice, 85 avant J-C: Antonio Carriedo, jeune Galicien, voit son village attaqué et détruit par des troupes romaines et se voit devenir un esclave par la suite.  
> Rome, 78 avant J-C: Lovino Romano Vargas, jeune Romain issu d'une riche famille, protège un esclave durant une punition publique, sans savoir qu'il venait en cet instant de lier son destin avec celui de cet esclave.
> 
> Ces deux jeunes hommes n'ont pourtant rien en commun: l'un est un jeune citoyen Romain libre et impétueux au passé bien sombre, l'autre est un esclave marqué par les sévices et les horreurs de son statut. Et pourtant, ils sont bien plus liés qu'ils ne le croient et devront apprendre l'un comme l'autre qu'il faut savoir regarder au-delà des apparences.
> 
> (Petite note à lire absolument avant de commencer l'histoire!)

#  Chapitre 1 : Incontri e lesioni

_78 av. J-C, Rome_

Rome. Tel fut le nom que l’on donna à la capitale de cette terre appelée l’Italie mais plus encore, elle était le centre même de ce que l’on appellera plus tard l’Empire Romain. Cette ville qui ne cessait de prospérer chaque année et dont la population continuait à croître. Mais comme dans de nombreuses villes, il y avait toujours cette différence entre la richesse et la pauvreté et Rome ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. En effet, la capitale était composée essentiellement de plusieurs _insulae_ , sorte d’immeubles où vivaient en grande partie la population possédant des moyens financiers modestes, tandis que ceux que l’on pouvait qualifier de riches ou plus aisés, comme les magistrats ou ceux issus de riches familles, vivaient dans des _domus_ , luxueuses villas qui se trouvaient souvent à l’écart du reste de la population romaine.

Mais il y avait malgré tout quelque chose que tout citoyen romain avait en commun, peu importe la classe sociale : c’était d’une part, la religion et leur ferveur envers les dieux romains, pour qui ils avaient érigé de nombreux temples et autels pour les prières et les offrandes. Et d’autre part, c’était la liberté du peuple, que cela soit celle d’agir ou celle de s’exprimer, telles étaient les libertés définissant le mieux chaque citoyen de cette ville. Ainsi, les riches côtoyaient en permanence les plus pauvres et le principal lieu de ces nombreuses rencontres était sans conteste le Forum romain. Situé entre le Capitole et le Palatin, deux des sept grandes collines présentes à Rome, le Forum était un lieu où les citoyens avaient l’habitude de se rassembler pour parler de politique ou tout simplement dans le cadre du commerce, où chacun venait acheter et marchander sur différents produits proposés par les vendeurs, allant des fruits et des légumes aux vêtements, en passant par les différents types de tissus et les bijoux.

Cependant, il existait aussi un tout autre commerce que l’on ne pouvait trouver qu’au sud du Forum et situé au nord du Temple de Castor et Pollux. C’est dans cet endroit que, pour ceux en ayant les moyens, on pouvait trouver le marché des esclaves et ainsi, avoir la possibilité d’en acheter un. N’importe quel esclave pouvait être acheté, aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, ainsi que des enfants et il n’était pas rare d’assister à de nombreuses ventes aux enchères pour savoir qui parviendrait à obtenir l’esclave présenté par son vendeur. Sans doute était-ce l’explication à tout l’attroupement qui se trouvait actuellement sur cette zone du Forum mais comment expliquer ce silence de la part des gens et surtout, la surprise et l’inquiétude que l’on pouvait distinguer alors sur le visage de certains des citoyens.

L’explication se traduisit par un simple bruit : rapide et sec, ce bruit disparut aussi vite qu’il était apparu, ne laissant toujours que ce silence de mort, qui planait autour de l’assemblée. Pour ceux l’ayant déjà entendu au moins une fois, le bruit aurait été facilement reconnaissable et se révéla comme étant le bruit d’un claquement de fouet. Au centre de cette assemblée, se tenait un homme ayant dépassé la cinquantaine, portant une tunique blanche et drapé d’une toge blanche et rouge. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient parsemés ça et là de plusieurs mèches grises et atteignaient presque ses épaules tandis que ses yeux, tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, semblaient animés de malveillance et de dureté. Dans sa main, il tenait un fouet dont la longue lanière de cuir pendait jusqu’au sol et où l’on pouvait distinguer des marques de sang, souillant le cuir de nombreuses traces rouges, certaines ayant même commencé à prendre une couleur marron.

″ Je te le demande une dernière fois, _ragazzino_. Écarte-toi de cet esclave ou le second coup te sera à nouveau destiné. ″

Le ton froid et impérieux aurait sûrement eu raison de n’importe qui se trouvant en face de lui et cela aurait été légitime aux vues de la menace que représentait à lui seul cet homme. Et pourtant, quelques instants après qu’un nouveau silence se fut installé, une voix finit par briser ce silence, la voix d’un jeune garçon qui déclara :

″ Faites donc, je ne partirai pas, _bastardo di magistrato_! ″

 

_Une heure auparavant, Rome_

″ Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois t’accompagner exactement ?, maugréa une première voix.

-Pour la onzième fois depuis que nous sommes partis, Lovino, parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, soupira une seconde voix, semblant plus grave et plus âgée que la première. ″

Les rues de Rome étaient encombrées par de nombreux citoyens romains, certains allant dans un sens, d’autres dans le sens inverse, les conversations et les rires allaient bon train, rendant bien difficile d’entendre ce que pouvait dire son voisin. Il faut dire qu’en cette journée de marché, les gens n’avaient pas pour habitudes de rester chez eux et préféraient profiter de l’extérieur, créant une importante foule de citoyens dans les rues de Rome. Et à travers cette foule, deux personnes se découpaient légèrement, deux hommes pour être plus exact.

Le premier homme était en fait un jeune adolescent, âgé d’environ quatorze ans. De taille moyenne et possédant une carrure plutôt svelte, il n’était pas si différent de la plupart des enfants de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, avec de légers reflets roux à la lumière, et on pouvait remarquer une étrange mèche sur son côté droit, rebiquant vers le haut, tandis que ses yeux étaient verts. On aurait pu trouver ce jeune homme mignon s’il n’affichait pas constamment une expression renfrognée ou colérique sur son visage. Il était habillé d’une tunique blanche, d’une toge blanche bordée de rouge, dont un des pans du tissu venait ceinturer sa taille, l’autre pan reposant sur son épaule gauche, ainsi que des sandales. On pouvait aussi noter la présence d’un médaillon en bronze autour de son cou et reposant sur le tissu de sa tunique.

Le deuxième homme, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus âgé que l’adolescent. Âgé d’une soixantaine d’années, c’est à peine si l’on remarquait des traces de vieillissement sur lui. Malgré la présence de plusieurs fils d’argent dans les cheveux bruns et les rides qui se creusaient sous les yeux, cela n’entachait en rien la beauté de cet homme, de même que sa posture droite et digne qui imposait le respect. De plus, les plus observateurs pouvaient remarquer, à travers l’expression fatiguée de l’homme, une étincelle d’amusement dans les pupilles ambrées. Comme l’adolescent, il portait lui aussi une tunique blanche, une toge, bien que cette dernière soit d’une couleur uniquement blanche et drapait entièrement son corps, ainsi que des sandales. Cet homme était Marcus Romulus Vargas et le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait n’était autre que son petit-fils, Lovino Romano Vargas.

″ Cela reste tout de même bien étrange, venant de toi, de me proposer de t’accompagner pour une affaire. Tu aurais pu aussi demander à Feli de venir avec toi, reprit l’adolescent répondant au nom de Lovino.

-Ton frère avait encore des cours à terminer, il est hors de question qu’il fasse autre chose tant qu’il n’aura pas fini, tu le sais bien. Et puis, je l’ai laissé sous la surveillance d’Elizaveta. ″

L’adolescent eut un léger frisson à l’annonce de ce nom, comme si le simple fait de l’avoir prononcé voulait tout dire. Et il y avait de quoi : cette femme, s’il pouvait la qualifier ainsi, était tout simplement effrayante et qu’elle soit esclave ou non ne changeait rien au fait que si quelqu’un essayait de lui causer des ennuis, elle le ferait regretter de la pire des façons. Ou du moins, Lovino n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour son frère étant donné que ce dernier adorait cette folle qui lui servait de nourrice depuis maintenant dix ans.

Quoiqu’il en soit, les deux hommes avaient finalement quitté la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, arrivant dans une grande place, entourée par quelques insulae ainsi que par des temples dédiés aux Dieux tels que Saturne ou Vesta tandis qu’au loin, on pouvait voir se dessiner la colline du Palatin. Cet endroit était une des plus grandes places où se rassemblaient les citoyens romains et se faisait appeler le Forum. Si les rues avaient semblé impraticables avec le nombre de personnes présentes, le Forum comportait encore plus de monde. Plusieurs étalages avaient été disposés et les marchands vendaient ou louangeaient la qualité de leurs produits tandis que certains potentiels acheteurs venaient examiner ce qui leur était proposé. Par-ci par-là, plusieurs groupes s’étaient formés, composés aussi bien d’hommes que de femmes, et discutaient de plusieurs sujets différents.

C’était, en tout cas, ce à quoi on pouvait s’attendre pendant une journée de marché et si Marcus ne semblait pas être gêné d’être entouré par autant de monde, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune Lovino qui faisait de son mieux pour rester proche de son grand-père, tout en lançant de temps à autre des regards curieux sur les différents étalages à côté desquels ils passaient. Il n’avait jamais aimé la foule à l’origine alors imaginez son ressenti lorsqu’il devait se trouver à l’extérieur durant une journée telle que celle-ci. Heureusement, après quelques minutes de marche à travers la foule, les deux Vargas décidèrent de s’accorder un instant de répit et cherchèrent alors un endroit de la place qui n’avait pas encore été occupé par qui que ce soit.

″ Marcus Vargas! Si je m’attendais à te retrouver en ces lieux!, s’exclama alors une voix derrière les deux hommes. ″

C’était un homme qui les avait interpellés, un homme qui devait avoir dépassé la cinquantaine aux vues des quelques mèches grisonnantes que l’on pouvait voir dans les cheveux brun foncé ainsi que sur la barbe du nouveau venu. Cependant, les yeux marron clair étaient animés d’un sentiment assez étrange, à la fois chaleureux et en même temps emprunt d’une sagesse semblant avoir traversé les âges. De plus, la carrure ainsi que la haute stature de l’homme laissait à penser qu’il n’avait rien perdu en vigueur et n’était donc pas à sous-estimer. Il était habillé d’une tunique blanche ainsi que d’une toge rouge bordé de noir et de sandales tandis qu’à chacun de ses poignets était accroché un brassard en cuir.

″ Ezio! Toi, en revanche, tu n’es pas encore décidé à partir d’ici. Que deviens-tu depuis tout ce temps et comment va Claudia ? ″

Marcus s’était avancé à la rencontre du dénommé Ezio avant que les deux hommes ne s’étreignent en une brève accolade. Lovino resta un peu en retrait, continuant à observer le nouveau venu, bien qu’il connaissait déjà ce dernier. Ezio Aquila, un marchand d’esclaves et ami de longue date de son grand-père. Ils avaient tous deux servis dans l’armée et plus précisément dans la même légion, bien que leur grade fût différent : le vieil homme était centurion et dirigeait la première cohorte de la seconde légion tandis que le marchand était un   _Armicustos_ , un soldat spécialisé dans les armes et les équipements. Malgré les quelques années de différence, les deux hommes s’étaient très vite entendus, chacun ayant un esprit stratège et une très bonne habileté avec les armes, même si Ezio semblait quelqu’un de relativement calme là où Marcus pouvait se montrer assez extraverti, du moins en dehors des devoirs de centurion.

Cependant, un accident était arrivé durant une campagne où la légion avait dû se replier et le doyen Vargas s’était retrouvé avec une blessure sévère à sa jambe droite après qu’un éclat de métal provenant d’un char ennemi se soit incrusté dans la peau. Cette blessure l’avait rendu incapable de continuer son rôle et il avait fallu une année entière pour qu’il se rétablisse totalement. Seul son côté stratège avait permis à Marcus de garder une place dans l’état-major et de participer à d’autres campagnes, bien que cela soit en dehors du front. Mais cela devenait à présent de plus en plus rare de voir un légionnaire se présenter à la villa pour confier une missive à l’ancien centurion. De plus, Ezio avait lui-même quitté l’armée pour retourner à Rome et les deux hommes ne s’étaient plus revus, du moins jusqu’à il y a quinze ans.

L’adolescent fut arraché à ses pensées lorsqu’il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il leva la tête pour voir qu’il s’agissait de son grand-père et qu’Ezio était à présent juste en face de lui. Le plus jeune n’avait absolument rien entendu de la conversation qu’avaient pu avoir les deux plus âgés mais visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir terminé étant donné que Marcus avait repris la parole.

″ Le plus jeune est resté à la villa, j’ai amené cette fois-ci le plus grand. Cela fait un moment que tu n’as pas revu Lovino, si je me souviens bien.

-Certes mais je garde toujours le souvenir de son mauvais caractère. Je suppose qu’il doit tenir un peu cela de son père. ″

Bien que la réponse d’Ezio soit emprunte d’un ton d’amusement, l’adolescent ne put retenir un léger grognement à cette remarque: évidemment, on gardait surtout en mémoire son caractère et rien de plus. Même s’il savait que le marchand avait de la réelle sympathie pour lui, l’honnêteté de cet homme était parfois très agaçante et quelque chose dont on se passerait bien.

Par la suite, l’ancien soldat leur fit signe de le suivre tandis que tous trois traversèrent une des nombreuses allées qui se formaient à l’intérieur du Forum, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignirent une succession de petits immeubles placés en bordure de la grande place. Quelques _insulae_ avaient été construites sur place, bien que ces dernières soient principalement réservées aux marchands et qu’il était rare qu’un citoyen n’ayant pas la qualité de marchand puisse y vivre. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils se dirigèrent vers l’un des petits immeubles, Ezio ouvrant la porte avant de les laisser entrer à l’intérieur de l’ _insula_. Le marchand n’était en tout cas pas seul car quelques instants après, une nouvelle venue fit son apparition et n’était pas si inconnue aux deux Vargas.

C’était une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années dont le visage, malgré quelques rides présentes au niveau des yeux, semblait à peine marqué par la vieillesse tandis que deux yeux couleur chocolat observaient les deux hommes avec une certaine joie. De longs cheveux noirs venaient encadrer le visage de la femme, ces derniers étant retenus en un chignon par une barrette, ne laissant s’échapper que quelques mèches de la coiffe. En observant bien, on pourrait remarquer quelques ressemblances entre le marchand d’esclaves et la femme, que cela soit sur les traits du visage ou tout simplement sur la posture droite dans laquelle ils se tenaient tous deux. Enfin, elle portait une tunique blanche avec une ceinture pourpre autour de la taille tandis qu’une _stola_ , de même couleur que la ceinture et dont on pouvait remarquer quelques motifs brodés de couleur noir, venait draper les épaules de la femme tandis qu’un pan du tissu reposait sur son avant-bras gauche.

″ Claudia Aquila! Eh bien que fait donc une femme aussi charmante loin de Florence et de ses bienfaits?, demanda alors Marcus sitôt qu’il eut reconnu la femme présente.

-Mon cher Marcus, tu sembles oublier que Rome sera toujours ma maison, qu’importe que je sois partie pour une autre ville. Et puis, je dois bien venir ici lorsque j’en ai l’occasion étant donné que mon cher frère ne se donne pas la peine de m’écrire pour me dire comment les affaires se passent pour lui, répondit la dénommée Claudia alors qu’elle fixa avec insistance Ezio. ″

Le marchand détourna simplement le regard, ne semblant pas prêter attention à ce que la femme disait. Claudia était, en effet, la sœur cadette d’Ezio et faisait le plus souvent possible des voyages entre Florence et Rome afin de rendre visite à son frère quelques semaines et l’aider dans son travail. Étant une femme très indépendante, la cadette des Aquila eut beaucoup de difficultés à accepter l’idée de se marier, bien que l’annonce de son mariage fût un véritable soulagement pour sa mère, Maria, et son grand frère, les deux autres membres de la famille Aquila. Il lui avait fallu cependant quitter Rome pour Florence, amenant avec elle sa mère tandis que son frère avait choisi de rester dans la capitale.

Au même titre que le marchand, Lovino avait à de nombreuses occasions rencontré Claudia, cette dernière les surveillant, son frère et lui, lorsque Marcus les amenait et qu’il devait s’absenter avec Ezio pendant quelques heures. Autant dire que l’adolescent et la femme Aquila arrivaient à entrer en conflit, cette dernière ayant beaucoup de difficulté à s’adapter au caractère volcanique de l’aîné tandis que le jeune homme, que la présence de la femme n’avait jamais dérangé, n’aimait tout simplement pas l’idée d’être perpétuellement surveillé alors qu’il aurait souhaité suivre son grand-père. De ce fait, il n’était pas rare que ces deux là se disputent et bien que Claudia soit une femme autoritaire, jamais le jeune Vargas n’avait obéi à cette dernière.

La cadette Aquila s’était d’ailleurs tournée vers lui et si, à cet instant, son visage sembla un peu moins joyeux que lorsqu’elle avait vu le doyen Vargas, elle gratifia malgré tout Lovino d’un sourire là où le jeune Romain lui répondit d’un hochement de tête. Sans doute devait-elle avoir l’habitude de cette attitude car elle ne s’en formalisa pas plus que cela, elle invita plutôt tout le monde à la suivre dans la pièce d’où elle venait alors qu’elle commençait à entamer elle aussi une discussion avec Marcus. Le jeune homme, lui, restait à l’embrasure de la pièce et écoutait la conversation entre les trois adultes bien que l’envie de partir et voir ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur était plus tentant.

″ Que viens tu faire ici, au juste ? Tu comptes encore acheter un esclave ? ″

L’adolescent avait finalement cessé d’écouter la conversation entre les deux hommes et la femme, préférant quitter l’ _insula_ où le marchand d’esclaves les avait amenés pour retourner sur la place. Si son grand-père tenait à acheter un nouvel esclave, cela ferait un pensionnaire supplémentaire dans la villa et bien que Lovino râlait de la présence de certains des esclaves, il finissait rapidement par s’y faire. Et puis, il devait tout de même admettre que cela faisait un moment déjà que le vieil homme ne l’avait pas fait : la _domus_ accueillait déjà une dizaine d’esclaves et les derniers qui avaient été achetés étaient un couple qui travaillait depuis dix ans déjà pour la famille Vargas. Qui plus est, c’était Ezio qui leur avait vendu les deux esclaves et l’homme n’était pas le genre de personne à maltraiter sa ‘marchandise’, bien au contraire il faisait tout pour qu’ils ne manquent de rien, donc le jeune Romain n’aurait pas été étonné que son grand-père en achète un nouveau.

Parcourant du regard le reste de la place, un attroupement finit par attirer l’attention de Lovino. Plusieurs citoyens étaient, en effet, rassemblés, sans doute une vente d’esclaves allait commencer et même si l’idée ne lui plaisait pas forcément, l’adolescent était curieux de savoir comment se déroulait ce genre de vente. Jusqu’à présent, seuls son grand-père ou un esclave « ancien » pouvaient s’y rendre mais comme il avait été amené, sans doute pouvait-il aller y jeter un coup d’œil. C’était, en tout cas, ce que le jeune homme pensait mais alors qu’il se rapprochait du groupe, il fut assez étonné de voir que les réactions des gens n’étaient pas celles auxquelles il s’attendait : en effet, plusieurs des citoyens affichaient des expressions graves sur le visage, Lovino jurerait même entendre des murmures inquiets entre les femmes présentes. En tout cas, il eut la preuve que ce n’était aucunement une vente et cela ne fit que l’intriguer davantage. Que se passait-il pour qu’un tel attroupement se soit formé et que les citoyens présentent un air aussi grave ?

Ce fut un bruit qui répondit à sa question et à peine l’avait-il entendu que le sang du jeune homme s’était glacé. Ce n’était quand même pas… Bousculant les gens devant lui, Lovino se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, se rapprochant de la source du bruit, bruit qui avait recommencé et qui se répétait désormais, finissant par convaincre le jeune Romain que ce qu’il entendait était bien réel. Des claquements de fouet… Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour atteindre le centre que la foule entourait et la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux ne fut vraiment pas des plus plaisantes. Les claquements, du sang… Telles furent les deux choses qui captèrent tout de suite l’attention de Lovino alors qu’il porta d’abord son attention sur la source de ces claquements. Un homme se trouvait debout à l’intérieur du cercle de spectateurs et tenait entre ses mains un fouet, dont la longue lanière de cuir était souillée de sang. Sa tunique blanche et sa toge blanche et rouge firent rapidement comprendre à l’adolescent qu’il avait devant lui un magistrat, bien que son visage lui soit inconnu.

Pour ce qui était du sang, le jeune homme détourna son regard du magistrat pour le tourner dans la même direction que celui de l’homme. Il y avait un poteau qui se dressait aussi au milieu de cette foule et à ce poteau, attaché par les poignets, dos au politicien et à genoux sur le sol, se tenait la silhouette d’un homme. Lovino se doutait qu’il devait s’agir d’un esclave, étant donné que les gens ne se donnaient pas la peine d’intervenir et se contentaient de regarder malgré les expressions dégoûtées qu’affichaient certains d’entre eux. Il lui était impossible de voir le visage de l’homme, la seule chose visible étant le dos, que l’on avait découvert et dont la peau avait été déchirée en de nombreuses marques sanglantes, marques qui apparaissaient ou s’agrandissaient davantage au contact de la lanière de cuir sur la peau. Et pourtant, pas un son ne se faisait entendre de la part de l’esclave: était-il tombé dans l’inconscience suite à la douleur ou bien était-il toujours conscient mais refusait de montrer à qui que ce soit cette dernière?

L’adolescent eut cependant la réponse à cette question alors qu’il continuait à observer l’esclave, qui recevait un châtiment visiblement. C’était quasiment imperceptible mais on pouvait remarquer des tressaillements à chaque fois que la lanière du fouet rentrait en contact avec la peau, prouvant que l’homme était toujours réveillé malgré la douleur qu’il devait ressentir. Mais depuis combien de temps cela durait? Personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour arrêter cette folie?!

Poussant les deux personnes lui bloquant le passage, Lovino se précipita au centre du cercle, s’interposant entre l’esclave et le magistrat, au moment où ce dernier levait à nouveau le fouet pour un nouveau coup.

″ Arrêtez! Vous ne trouvez pas que c’est déjà assez comme châtiment?! ″

L’acte et les paroles de l’adolescent avaient au moins eu pour effet de stopper le geste du politicien, tandis qu’un silence complet avait gagné toute l’assemblée, même les murmures s’étaient arrêtés. Mais le jeune homme n’en avait cure, toute son attention était focalisée sur l’homme en face de lui et autant dire qu’il regretta presque son acte de courage dès qu’il vit le regard froid du magistrat, avant qu’un rire ne s’échappe des lèvres de ce dernier.

″ Tu n’as rien à faire ici, mon garçon, pas plus que le droit d’interrompre ainsi une punition.

-Quel a été son crime pour qu’il mérite pareil châtiment?, répliqua alors Lovino peu enclin à écouter la remarque de son opposant.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, il n’est pas ton esclave. Maintenant, écarte-toi. ″

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. S’il partait, cet homme recommencerait à s’en prendre à cet esclave, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Certes, le magistrat avait raison sur un point : l’esclave n’appartenait pas à l’adolescent mais ce dernier doutait fortement que son homologue en soit le propriétaire. De ce fait, le politicien n’avait pas plus le droit que lui de lever la main sur un esclave ne lui appartenant pas. Ce fut pour cette raison là que Lovino refusa d’autant plus de s’écarter, ce qui visiblement, avait l’air d’irriter encore plus le magistrat.

″ Écarte-toi, je te dis!

-Pas question, vous ne le frapperez pas de nouveau! ″

Ce qui suivit avait été aussi rapide qu’un éclair, à tel point que Lovino ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu’il venait de se passer, pas plus que l’assemblée autour d’eux. La seule chose lui prouvant que c’était bien arrivé fut le bruit du claquement qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles ainsi qu’une douleur cuisante qu’il commençait à ressentir sur sa joue gauche. Portant une main hésitante à sa joue, le jeune homme eut la surprise de sentir quelque chose de liquide et retirant aussitôt sa main, il put voir un peu de sang sur cette dernière.

La voix du magistrat, cependant, l’arracha à sa contemplation.

″ Je te le demande une dernière fois, _ragazzino_. Écarte-toi de cet esclave ou le second coup te sera à nouveau destiné. ″

Cette fois-ci, la menace était sérieuse et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il recommencerait de nouveau. Mais c’était très mal connaître Lovino Romano Vargas et malgré la peur de recevoir un nouveau coup de fouet, l’adolescent répliqua avec hargne :

″ Faites donc, je ne partirai pas, _bastardo di magistrato_! ″

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme serait surement mort depuis longtemps et le regard du politicien n’arrangeait pas du tout les choses. Et puis, très lentement, le magistrat leva une nouvelle fois le fouet, faisant trembler de plus en plus Lovino, qui refusait de s’écarter. Mais aucun coup n’arriva et pour cause, le geste fut suspendu par l’intervention d’une nouvelle voix.

″ Ça suffit! Vous feriez mieux d’abaisser rapidement ce fouet et le placer loin de mon petit-fils, César Lucrecia! ″

A cet instant, l’adolescent aurait remercié tous les Dieux qu’il connaissait pour avoir fait intervenir cette voix alors que les gens s’écartaient pour laisser place à son grand-père, ce dernier étant passablement énervé. Son regard s’adoucit un instant avant qu’une lueur inquiète n’apparaisse alors qu’il regardait la joue rouge et le sang qui avait coulé du coin des lèvres de son petit-fils. Puis, se tournant vers le magistrat, il reprit :

″ Qu’est ce que cela signifie, Lucrecia? Que vous soyez magistrat ne vous donne en rien le droit ou le privilège de vous en prendre à un innocent.

-Un innocent qui a interrompu une punition, Vargas. Je lui ai demandé de s’écarter, il a refusé, même lorsque j’ai insisté, répliqua simplement le magistrat répondant au nom de Lucrecia.

-Vous n’avez pas plus le droit de punir un esclave ne vous appartenant pas, déclara une seconde voix alors qu’Ezio apparaissait aux côtés de Marcus.

-Tiens donc, après Vargas, c’est Aquila qui vient s’en mêler. Il y a bien longtemps que les deux n’ont pas été vus ensemble. Comment se porte votre sœur, Aquila? S’est-elle bien remise depuis le temps ou a-t-elle fait vœu de silence au même titre que votre chère mère?, demanda avec sarcasme César. ″

Le marchand avait fait un pas dans la direction du politicien mais fut arrêté par Marcus, ce dernier ayant posé une main sur l’épaule d’Ezio. L’homme finit par reculer de nouveau mais pendant un instant, Lovino aurait juré avoir aperçu deux éclats argentés au niveau des brassards en cuir comme si quelque chose y avait été caché.

″Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous quereller, Lucrecia. En tant que magistrat, vous vous devez d’appliquer la loi, non d’en abuser. D’autant plus que vous n’aviez aucune raison de frapper mon petit-fils, reprit le doyen des Vargas.

-Vous feriez mieux d’apprendre à vos petits-enfants la politesse et à savoir rester à leur place. Je n’autorise personne à se mêler de mes affaires et encore moins de m’insulter. ″

Le magistrat avait craché ces derniers mots alors qu’il jeta un regard en direction de l’adolescent, ce dernier ne pouvant retenir un frisson face à ce regard rempli de suffisance et de malveillance. Cela ne dura qu’un instant avant que César ne reporte son attention sur les deux autres hommes.

″ Mais je pense m’être assez éternisé en ce lieu. Récupère donc cet esclave, Aquila, je ne pense pas que tu pourras en tirer grand-chose, désormais. Quant à toi, Vargas, dire qu’une famille comme la tienne soit tombée aussi bas depuis que tu la diriges, quelle bien grande déception. Et tout cela à cause d’une stupidité de ta part… ″

Jetant le fouet au sol sans ménagement, le politicien finit par se détourner, scindant la foule en deux, tandis que la plupart des citoyens était encore secoué par ce qu’il venait de se passer, comme si ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réel. Aussitôt que César fut hors de sa vue, Lovino se détourna pour se diriger jusqu’au poteau où était attaché l’esclave, vu l’état de ce dernier, il allait avoir besoin de soin de toute urgence. Arrivé au niveau de l’homme, l’adolescent s’agenouilla et commença à essayer de défaire le nœud de la corde qui retenait les poignets. Mais à peine avait-il commencé que l’esclave, qui avait gardé sa tête baissée jusqu’à présent et que le jeune homme avait cru évanoui, avait redressé sa tête, fixant à présent celui qui voulait défaire ses liens. Et Lovino resta paralysé à présent qu’il pouvait voir désormais le visage de l’esclave.

C’était bel et bien un homme mais ce dernier était très jeune bien qu’il devait surement avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que le jeune Romain. Sa peau était halée et on devinait que quelques muscles commençaient à se former au niveau des bras du jeune esclave. Il avait de courts cheveux brun foncé mais ce qui avait retenu le plus l’attention de Lovino fut les yeux de l’esclave. Deux émeraudes le fixaient avec intensité, deux émeraudes froides et emplies d’une colère sourde. Pourtant, en l’espace de quelques instants, le jeune homme vit ces deux orbes vertes perdre peu à peu leur animosité pour être remplacées par de la surprise et de l’incompréhension, sans doute ne s’attendait-il pas à ce qu’un adolescent l’aide et que ledit adolescent serait lui-même blessé.

Le plus jeune finit par sortir de son état extatique pour reprendre sa tâche, à savoir, libérer l’esclave de ce poteau. Cela lui prit un moment avant qu’enfin la corde finisse par se défaire sous ses efforts, libérant ainsi les poignets de l’autre garçon. Ce dernier, toujours à genoux sur le sol, observa un instant ses poignets dont quelques entailles étaient visibles en raison du frottement de la corde contre la peau, avant de reposer son regard sur l’adolescent avec toujours cette même incompréhension dans les yeux. Mais même s’il l’avait pu, Lovino n’aurait pas su lui dire exactement pourquoi il s’était interposé : est-ce parce qu’il ne pouvait accepter qu’un esclave se fasse maltraiter? Que c’était tout simplement inconcevable que personne ne réagisse devant ce genre de punition? Il ne saurait le dire.

L’adolescent fut de nouveau sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’il vit le jeune esclave essayer de se redresser, tentant de prendre appui sur le poteau de bois, mais très vite des tremblements le prirent avant qu’il ne retombe à genoux sur le sol. La respiration saccadée et la douleur qui déformait les traits de l’autre garçon indiquèrent très clairement qu’il ne pourrait pas se redresser, pas après les coups qu’il venait de recevoir quelques instants plus tôt. Lovino ne se posa pas plus de question et très vite, il s’accroupit aux côtés de l’esclave, passant un des bras de ce dernier par-dessus ses épaules alors que son autre bras valide venait se placer au bas du dos du jeune homme, essayant de ne pas toucher aux marques sanglantes présentes sur la peau. Après quoi, il se redressa, bien que très difficilement en raison du poids de l’esclave contre lui mais très vite, ce poids sembla s’alléger un peu et pour cause : Ezio s’était approché entretemps et soutenait lui aussi le jeune esclave. Quelques instants après, ce fut Marcus qui s’avança à son tour, se tenant à présent à côté de son petit-fils.

″ Je vais aider Ezio à le porter, Lovino. Pars devant et va prévenir Claudia le temps qu’on arrive. ″

Bien qu’hésitant un instant, après tout il n’aurait pas eu autant de difficultés à porter l’esclave avec l’aide du marchand, l’adolescent finit par hocher la tête avant de laisser son grand-père prendre le relais. Ainsi, les deux hommes purent guider le blessé hors du cercle de citoyens, cercle qui avait d’ailleurs commencé à se rompre, les gens s’étant plus ou moins éparpillés, pour ceux ayant choisi de rester, tandis que d’autres étaient partis, les murmures et les conversations à propos de ce qu’il venait de se passer ne tardant pas à devenir l’unique conversation de cette partie du Forum. Mais le jeune Romain n’y prêtait pas attention et après s’être assuré que son grand-père et le marchand d’esclaves pouvaient se débrouiller, il retourna en courant dans le bâtiment où Ezio les avaient amené peu de temps avant. Cela ne lui prit que quelques instants avant de retrouver l’ _insula_ et d’ouvrir la porte en trombe, cette dernière cognant avec force contre le mur, alertant par la même occasion Claudia, qui apparut à l’embrasure d’une des pièces voisines.

″ Lovino! Eh bien, que t’arrive-t-il mon garçon?! Tu n’as pas…

-On a besoin de ton aide Claudia!, la coupa l’adolescent peu désireux de se faire sermonner par la femme. Le vieil homme et ton frère ramènent un esclave qui va avoir besoin de soin!

-Et pas seulement cet esclave… ″

L’agacement de la quinquagénaire fut vite remplacée par de l’inquiétude alors qu’elle fixait Lovino, rappelant à ce dernier que la marque sur sa joue n’avait sûrement pas encore disparu, il espérait juste que du sang n’avait pas recommencé à couler, il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais son cas n’était pas urgent contrairement à celui de l’esclave et ils n’eurent à attendre que quelques minutes de plus avant que Marcus et Ezio n’apparaissent, soutenant le jeune homme encore conscient malgré les blessures. Claudia ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée, alors qu’elle plaçait une main sur sa bouche, à la vision qui s’offrait à elle mais elle fit l’effort de se reprendre rapidement afin de prendre les choses en main. Désignant l’escalier, elle leur ordonna de monter rapidement le jeune esclave à l’étage et de l’allonger le temps qu’elle amène le nécessaire pour traiter les blessures. Le jeune Romain aurait voulu suivre le groupe à l’étage mais Claudia l’en empêcha.

″ Reste en bas Lovino. Ezio et moi allons nous en occuper, ton grand-père descendra tout de suite après. Attends à côté, s’il te plaît.

-Mais je veux pouvoir aider! Je ne vais pas rester assis à ne rien faire pendant que…, voulut répliquer l’adolescent.

-Lovino Vargas!, fit la femme en haussant la voix, faisant taire le jeune homme en un instant. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet et même sans avoir bien vu l’état de son dos, je suis moi-même inquiète pour cet esclave. Alors, laisse nous faire. ″

L’adolescent serra les poings de frustration avant de les desserrer presqu’aussitôt. Il était rare que Claudia lève la voix, même quand ils se disputaient tous les deux, la femme ne criait que très peu. Quand la sœur d’Ezio se mettait à hausser le ton, c’était lorsqu’elle était en colère ou qu’elle voulait simplement qu’on l’écoute et surtout qu’on lui obéisse. Lovino avait eu droit à ces deux cas et là encore, Claudia voulait qu’il l’écoute au lieu de n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Et cette fois, cette unique fois, il décida de lui obéir. Hochant la tête, le jeune Romain se dirigea vers une pièce qui avait été aménagé en un petit salon. L’espace de la pièce était petit et seuls une simple table en bois ainsi que quelques sièges disposés tout autour étaient présents. S’installant sur un des sièges, les bras posés sur la table, il attendit. C’était, de toute façon, la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire, à son plus grand damne et cela ne faisait que l’énerver davantage. Mais s’il montait, il ne faisait aucun doute que Claudia serait furieuse et il avait vite appris qu’il ne fallait pas mettre cette femme en colère, même son grand-père craignait ces moments là.

Soupirant, Lovino essaya de se concentrer sur les sons qu’il entendait à l’étage, que cela soit des bruits de pas, des éclats de voix mais malheureusement, les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient beaucoup trop faibles pour qu’il puisse comprendre quelque chose et cela ne l’aida vraiment pas à rester assis. Se redressant, le jeune homme s’approcha des escaliers en même temps qu’il entendit un bruit de pas descendant de ces derniers, martelant les marches en pierre. L’adolescent observa le haut des escaliers pour voir qu’il s’agissait de son grand-père. Visiblement, Claudia avait bel et bien demandé à ce que Marcus sorte et laisse Ezio et elle se charger de l’esclave. N’attendant pas que le vieil homme atteigne le palier, l’adolescent demanda :

″ Alors?

-Je n’en sais rien, Lovino. Ezio commençait à évaluer la gravité des blessures au moment où Claudia est entrée en m’ordonnant de sortir et d’attendre qu’ils redescendent pour que l’on puisse savoir si tout ira bien ou non pour cet esclave. ″

Nouveau soupir de la part du jeune homme alors qu’il regardait avec une certaine impatience le haut des escaliers, espérant que le frère et la sœur ne mettront pas trop de temps.

″ Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui. Cet esclave m’a l’air bien solide, s’il a été capable jusqu’à présent de rester conscient malgré les coups qu’il a reçu, il devrait pouvoir s’en sortir, reprit Marcus.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui. C’est juste que cela serait stupide que cet esclave meurt de ses blessures, surtout que je me suis pris un coup à sa place, rétorqua Lovino. ″

L’expression sombre que prit son grand-père rendit l’adolescent mal à l’aise. Même si cela n’avait pas toujours été facile entre eux deux, Lovino savait que son grand-père tenait beaucoup à lui et qu’il ne supporterait pas que qui que ce soit s’en prenne à ses petits-enfants. Si les circonstances d’aujourd’hui avaient été différentes, il ne faisait aucun doute que Marcus serait intervenu dans le conflit, avec bien moins de diplomatie, en tout cas. Mais dans le cas présent, c’était un magistrat dont il avait été question et même si ces derniers n’avaient pas plus de droit que n’importe quel autre Romain, ils avaient cependant une grande influence et du fait qu’ils agissaient aussi sur la politique de la ville, il valait mieux ne pas leur chercher des ennuis. La seule raison pour laquelle le doyen de la famille Vargas n’était pas inquiet de la suite des événements était que le magistrat Lucrecia s’en était pris à un enfant et sous le regard de plusieurs témoins. Il valait donc mieux éviter le scandale et sans doute que le politicien ne donnera pas suite à ce qu’il s’est déroulé aujourd’hui, de même que Marcus ne pouvait pas intervenir plus que ce qu’il aurait souhaité.

Cependant, il y avait bien une chose qui, malgré la situation actuelle, faisait s’interroger le patriarche et il avait beau y réfléchir, il n’avait toujours aucune réponse à cette question qu’il se posait depuis un moment. Aussi, Marcus finit par se tourner vers son petit-fils.

″ Que s’est-il passé exactement Lovino avec Lucrecia?

-Je suis simplement sorti de l’ _insula_ pendant votre conversation avec Ezio, il y avait une foule à quelques mètres de là, je pensais qu’il s’agissait d’une vente alors je me suis approché pour aller voir…, commença l’adolescent.

-Sauf que…

-Sauf que les gens avaient l’air surpris voire dégoûtes, que j’ai fini par entendre des coups de fouet venant du centre du cercle, que je suis allé voir ce que c’était pour tomber sur ce _bastardo_ en train de frapper un esclave et que tous ces _idioti_ ne réagissaient pas malgré tout! ″

Le plus vieux soupira, devinant la suite des événements: Lovino était rentré dans le cercle, s’était interposé entre l’esclave et Lucrecia, avait refusé obstinément de s’écarter, ce qui lui avait valu de recevoir un coup de la part du magistrat. Et aux vues de la trace rouge qui marquait encore la joue gauche de son petit-fils et du sang séché au coin de ses lèvres, il ne faisait aucun doute que le politicien n’y avait pas été de main morte.

″ Pourquoi t’es-tu interposé? Cet esclave aurait pu appartenir à Lucrecia ou à n’importe qui d’autre. Ce n’était en tout cas pas ton esclave donc tu n’avais aucune raison de vouloir le protéger. Alors pourquoi l’as-tu fait?

-Je… ″

Mais Lovino ne sut quoi répondre en cet instant, cette question de son grand-père lui faisant soudain se rappeler du regard que lui avait lancé l’esclave, alors qu’il était en train de le libérer. Surprise, incompréhension, questionnement. Voilà ce qu’il avait pu voir à travers ces yeux couleur émeraude et même maintenant, l’adolescent était incapable d’apporter une réponse à la question que lui avait posée le vieil homme. Croisant le regard ambré, il finit cependant par répondre :

″ Je ne sais pas. ″

Et il était sincère, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait choisi d’intervenir, là où personne n’avait fait le moindre geste pour arrêter cette punition. La réponse sembla malgré tout suffire à Marcus qui hocha la tête avant que ce dernier ne prenne la direction du petit salon et qu’il prenne place sur un des sièges. Suivant le cheminement de son grand-père, l’adolescent comprit qu’il allait devoir faire de même: attendre que les choses se finissent en haut. Ils ne pouvaient, de toute façon, rien faire de plus en cet instant. Jetant un dernier regard à l’étage, il se dirigea par la suite vers le salon et s’installa en face du doyen Vargas. Maintenant venait le moment le plus difficile: attendre. Et il fallait dire que Lovino n’était pas connu pour sa patience, bien au contraire.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent petit à petit et toujours aucun signe attestant qu’Ezio et Claudia avaient terminé de s’occuper de l’esclave. Nombreuses furent les fois où l’adolescent s’était redressé en pensant avoir entendu quelque chose avant de finalement se rasseoir, déçu et frustré qu’il n’y ait toujours aucune réponse. Marcus, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas de sa place, attendant patiemment que l’on vienne les tenir au courant, suivant des yeux les quelques fois où son petit-fils se levait puis marchait jusqu’à l’embrasure de la pièce avant de revenir à son siège. Au fond, cette vision du jeune homme amusait le vieux Romain: connaître l’état de l’esclave semblait réellement inquiéter le plus jeune et il fallait être bon observateur pour remarquer la lueur d’inquiétude présente dans ces yeux verts. Mais si cette vision aurait pu en surprendre plus d’un, ce ne fut pas le cas du doyen Vargas qui, au contraire, était très fier de l’attitude de son petit-fils. Après tout, c’était ainsi qu’il les avait élevés, son frère et lui…

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers de pierre firent se redresser les deux hommes, l’adolescent étant le premier à se diriger jusqu’au palier, son grand-père le suivant juste derrière. Ezio était le premier à descendre les marches, sa sœur le précédant de quelques pas et aux vues de son expression, on pouvait deviner un certain soulagement chez le marchand d’esclaves. Voyant que les deux Vargas semblaient être dans l’attente d’une réponse, l’homme finit par répondre :

″ Tout va bien. Claudia a pu s’occuper des blessures du jeune esclave, il devrait s’en sortir, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. ″

Lovino hocha simplement la tête, même s’il éprouvait l’envie de soupirer de soulagement en sachant que cet esclave allait s’en sortir malgré les coups qu’il avait reçus. Marcus semblait lui aussi rassuré en entendant cette nouvelle, bien qu’il aurait grandement souhaité que les choses aujourd’hui se passent différemment et qu’il n’y ait pas eu tous ces ennuis. Et dire qu’il était simplement venu pour passer un peu de temps avec un de ses petits-enfants et retrouver par la même occasion un ami de longue date. Autant dire que tout ne s’était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Cependant, une idée lui était venue à l’esprit durant l’attente des nouvelles mais il devait tout d’abord en discuter avec Ezio et s’assurer en même temps que Lovino n’entende rien de cette conversation.

″ Claudia, pourrais-tu vérifier la blessure de Lovino? Et dès que cela sera fait, je veux que tu retournes à la villa, jeune homme, déclara alors Marcus.

-Je ne peux pas rester?, demanda l’adolescent, intrigué par la demande du vieil homme.

-Je dois parler avec Ezio et cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. Je ne veux pas que tu t’ennuies en attendant que je termine alors je préfère que tu rentres. Je suis désolé que cette sortie ne se soit pas déroulée comme je l’espérais, Lovino, mais je te promets qu’à l’occasion, je voudrais bien me promener de nouveau avec toi. ″

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une moue renfrognée à l’idée de devoir rentrer directement chez lui, surtout en sachant que dès qu’il y sera, on s’inquiétera de l’état de sa joue et on lui demandera ce qu’il s’était passé. Et très franchement, il n’avait aucune envie de raconter cette sortie, pas plus que de rentrer, d’ailleurs. Mais il savait que son grand-père était réellement désolé de devoir le laisser et surtout, si ce dernier arrivait et que Lovino avait choisi de lui désobéir et de ne pas être rentré d’ici là, l’adolescent serait bon pour des heures de réprimandes, donc autant obéir que n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Soupirant, il finit cependant par répondre :

″ D’accord… Mais avant, je veux voir l’esclave, après je partirai.

-Il se repose, Lovino. Et le temps qu’il récupère de ses blessures, je ne veux pas qu’il soit dérangé, répliqua Claudia.

-Je veux juste voir s’il va bien, je ne demande pas à ce qu’il soit réveillé! Je ne resterai pas longtemps, c’est promis. Juste le temps de voir que tout va bien. S’il te plait, Claudia. ″

Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, la femme toisa le jeune homme d’un air circonspect, ne sachant si elle devait accéder à la requête du plus jeune ou non. Elle craignait que la présence de Lovino trouble le repos de l’esclave et vu son état, ce dernier avait vraiment besoin de se remettre des blessures qu’il avait reçues. Mais d’un autre côté, Claudia voyait aussi que le jeune Romain était lui-même inquiet pour l’autre garçon et que le voir permettrait ainsi d’être rassuré. Il n’en avait pas l’air mais le petit brun pouvait réellement se soucier des autres, bien que cela soit davantage des personnes de son entourage, avec qui il était très proche, et non de simples inconnus. Ce qui, curieusement, était le cas présent. Lançant un regard en direction de son frère, elle vit ce dernier hocher la tête en signe d’approbation avant qu’elle ne reporte son attention sur l’adolescent, s’avouant vaincue.

″ Quelques minutes alors. Le temps que je regarde rapidement ta blessure et que tu puisses le voir un peu. ″

Aussitôt qu’elle eut donné son accord, Lovino n’attendit pas plus pour se diriger vers les escaliers, ignorant les avertissements de Claudia qui le suivit d’un pas rapide. Il ne restait à présent plus que Marcus et Ezio, les deux hommes semblant amusés de la situation à laquelle ils venaient d’assister.

″ Je ne sais pas d’où il te vient celui-là mais je reconnais que Lovino a bien un sacré caractère, commença le marchand.

-Je ne sais toujours pas s’il tient cela de son père ou si cela vient plutôt de sa grand-mère, en tout cas, cela ne vient sûrement pas de ma fille, reconnut le doyen Vargas.

-Tu étais un peu comme ça, à son âge. Pas aussi vulgaire mais tu avais le sang chaud, surtout lors des combats.

-C’est du passé tout cela. Je sais que je peux compter sur Ellen et les autres pour s’occuper de Lovino et de son frère, surtout lorsque les affaires de guerre m’accaparent mais je pense que je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux maintenant. Mon esprit stratège est trop ‘émoussé’ pour ces idiots de l’état-major donc je suppose que le front est terminé pour moi. ″

Le marchand ne put s’empêcher un léger sourire à la mention des ‘idiots’ de l’état-major. Ils allaient être privés d’un très bon élément pour les prochaines campagnes mais d’un autre côté, Ezio soupçonnait son vieil ami de s’être arrangé pour que plus personne ne vienne le déranger dans tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la guerre. Tous deux savaient au combien la guerre laissait des traces et pour eux qui avaient combattu pendant des années, vu mourir de nombreux compagnons et tué un nombre incalculable d’ennemis, autant dire qu’il était bien difficile de reprendre une vie normale après tout cela.

Alors qu’il commençait à se perdre dans les limbes de ses souvenirs, l’homme vit alors le doyen Vargas perdre toute trace d’amusement sur son visage alors qu’un regard sérieux prenait place dans les orbes ambrées. Sans doute avait-il un sixième sens mais Ezio sut exactement de quoi Marcus allait lui parler à cet instant, maintenant que Claudia et Lovino avaient disparu à l’étage et ne pouvaient rien entendre des échanges entre les deux hommes.

″ Ezio…Tu sais qui est cet esclave, n’est-ce pas ? Même si je sais que tu es prêt à aider n’importe qui, il est tout de même question dans le cas présent d’un esclave. Certes, il n’appartenait pas à Lucrecia mais il ne semblait pas être à qui que ce soit d’autre parmi les personnes présentes. Donc, je suppose qu’il est à toi? ″

Le marchand ne put retenir un soupir à cette question, même s’il s’y était attendu et que ce n’était à présent plus qu’une question de temps avant que Marcus ne l’interroge sur la situation. Après tout, son vieil ami le connaissait bien et savait parfaitement que si l’Aquila intervenait lorsqu’il était question de protéger un esclave, c’est qu’il y avait une très bonne raison à cela, surtout lorsque l’on savait au combien l’homme pouvait prendre des risques lorsqu’il était question de protéger quelqu’un d’important. Il fallut un petit moment avant que le marchand finisse par prendre la parole.

″ J’ignore à qui il appartient réellement mais cela fait un an maintenant que je l’héberge et qu’il travaille pour moi. ″

Cette remarque intrigua le plus âgé: Ezio avait pris sous sa protection un esclave dont le maître était inconnu et qui ne semblait pas s’être manifesté pour réclamer une de ses propriétés disparues. Voilà qui était bien étrange et à cela, plusieurs hypothèses étaient possibles. Soit le jeune esclave s’était enfui de chez son précédent propriétaire, sans que ce dernier ne puisse savoir où le jeune homme était parti, soit…le maître en question était mort…et dans ce cas là, il fallait s’attendre à de nombreuses conséquences. Mais dans le cas présent, il n’y avait aucune preuve que cette dernière hypothèse soit véridique et visiblement, le marchand d’esclaves ne savait absolument pas d’où pouvait venir le jeune esclave.

″ Si tu as l’intention de l’acheter, Marcus, je tiens à te mettre en garde, tout de même. Comme je l’ai dit, je ne sais pas à qui il appartient mais je pense que son précédent maître n’a pas dû être un tendre avec lui.

-Un esclave maltraité… Tu sais pourtant très bien, Ezio,…

-Je sais que si je te le confie, il sera entre de bonnes mains. Je te fais pleinement confiance, n’en doute jamais, répliqua le marchand avant de pousser un soupir fatigué. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que ce gamin ne sera pas facile et puis…il faut que je te parle des circonstances dans lesquelles je l’ai rencontré. ″

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Incontri e lesioni : Rencontres et blessures (italien)  
> *Ragazzino : Gamin (italien)  
> *Bastardo di magistrato : Bâtard de magistrat (italien)  
> *Idioti : Idiots (italien)
> 
> -L’insula est une habitation de plusieurs étages (au maximum sept étages) où vivaient en grande majorité des familles au revenu modeste qui y habitaient en colocation.  
> -La domus est une résidence où une seule famille habitait (contrairement à l’insula) et était essentiellement réservée aux personnes ayant une situation aisée telles que les riches familles, les magistrats ou les empereurs.  
> -Une cohorte romaine était une unité tactique constituée en général d'un seul type de soldat dans l'armée romaine. Chaque légion comportait dix cohortes et chaque cohorte était dirigée par six centurions.  
> -L’Armicustos est un soldat spécialisé dans les armes et l’équipement. Certains officiers, sous-officiers et soldats de l’armée étaient spécialisés dans différents domaines comme l’artillerie, en tant qu’espion, messager, etc…  
> -La stola est l’équivalent féminin de la toge pour les hommes, le tissu étant principalement porté au dessus de la taille.
> 
> Les personnages d'Ezio, Claudia et César sont des clins d'œil à un jeu vidéo que j'adore et dont j'avais une forte envie de les mettre. Saurez-vous reconnaître ce jeu?
> 
> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Si jamais vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre, hésitez pas à me le dire. A bientôt!


End file.
